Little Big Trouble
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Puppyshipping Yami/Hikari, Otogi/Honda? Seth/Jouno Lonely, Katsuya finds himself in some big trouble living w/ 5 10-yr-old-bodied only on the outside though Yamis that had returned from the past after going back after the Shadow chaos!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. One of those thins I gotta get out of my head.

I so totally down own any of the characters and anyone who claims I do with be dumbshit liers. Thank-you and have a nice read.

* * *

Katsuya sat on his living room floor. Everyone one was busy; Anzu had dance, Honda was with Otogi, Yugi was shopping with Ryou -who'd moved to Domino after the Shadow chaos-in a fancy neighborhood Katsuya tried to avoid because of the way the snoots always looked down on his obvious streets demeanor. They were gone. All day.

Katsuya sighed. It was seven thirty in the afternoon and he'd been awake since seven this morning because of his stupid neighbor's dog, so that meant he'd done nothing but chores and sitting for twelve and a half hours; he was ready to yank his hair out! His apartment that he'd moved into after saving money and emancipating himself from his father was spotless, since he usually kept it clean _anyways_ and had gone over it in an obsessive compulsive manner today-doing dishes, vacuuming, sweeping, moping, dusting, scrubbing with a five cent toothbrush- and done his laundry and _ironed_ it just to waste some time. He even ironed his boxer's that he never wore because he always went commando!

He wiggled a bit, hearing the chime from his ankle bracelet. He looked at it: the little heart locket carved into with Egyptian design and a Millennium eye and it was all pure gold. Seth had given it to him, just a little before all the Yami's were sent back. He'd said he'd had it made for Jouno, Katsuya's Egyptian soul, but Jouno was a spy for Cleopatra that betrayed her for Seth and was called back to the Pharaohess for punishment before it was finished and Seth could give it to him so he gave it to Katsuya instead.

Katsuya never opened the locket- he always felt there was some sort of Seth's love in the form of Pixie Dust inside of it- but he proudly wore it around his ankle and ignoring the questioning stares others would give him. Looking at it now, it made him smile.

In a little way, though, Katsuya's heart broke for it. He liked _Seto_ now, so he must of liked Seth who was _his_ Egyptian soul. And then there was Seth's eyes. They were so broken, so sad. He must of really cared about Jouno.

Katsuya slide his hand down his leg to the ankle and unequipped the clasp. Seth had humorously called it the Millennium Anklet and Katsuya couldn't help but love how appropriate it was. Even after a Millennium Seth still loved Jouno. If only Seto was like that, but from what Seth had told Katsuya about Gozaburo, he didn't blame the brunette.

Katsuya half-heartedly examine the anklet, running his thumb caringly over it. It was a beautiful piece of work. All the engraving was precise and done as if this was of the utmost importance to the survival of the world. It gave Katsuya a warm feeling, knowing that Seth had probably used his Priestly powers to say it was. Sure, it was evil, but Seth had been someone who had tried to use the Shadows for his own gain. Seth _was _evil.

Katsuya chuckled and stood, placing it on the coffee table, the only piece of furniture in Katsuya's otherwise empty 'living room'. He didn't have enough money to go and buy more furniture and he was too busy working to go garbage picking for more. He worked three jobs, being still in high school and the only places that would hire him were low paying cheap jobs. Today was the first day he'd had off in three weeks and he wasn't going to spend it garbage picking even though he'd done nothing but chores anyways. But he had gotten enough to pay his bills and he decided his bosses wouldn't mind him taking a day after all the over-time he'd put it trying to make it.

Katsuya partly wished he'd stayed with his father, though the man was recently becoming more abusive to Katsuya-hitting him and slamming him against walls, not to mention that Katsuya had more cuts then he could count from his father- the rent at that complex was slightly cheaper and his father had helped a little, and that little bit had made a huge difference.

Sighing again, Katsuya made his way to the bathroom. He needed a bath. Usually, he wasn't for one, them taking too long to fill or the heat snuffing his lungs a little too much, but Katsuya figured he'd leave the door open and his muscles needed to be treated to a nice soaking without having to work at the same time for once. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy baths in the end, just that he never had enough energy to stay awake for one when he needed it.

His stomach growled at him like a hungry dragon. It made him think it was like having Seto-a blue eyed white dragon personified- inside of him.

Well, didn't that sound pleasant?

Katsuya's face flushed a brilliant red he was glad no one was there to see. Seth, of course, knew about his crush, and he was pretty sure Mai and Anzu did too...and maybe the ever so observant Bakura. Bakura tended to notice a lot of things and Katsuya had gotten a dropping feeling that the thief knew from the looks he'd ungratefully gotten from Bakura.

Shaking his head from the plaguing thoughts he detoured to the kitchen. He'd make himself some ramen -despite the fact he had the greatest urge to make some cut up chicken he didn't have and saute it with a little oil, put some salt on it and have some broccoli he also didn't have on the side- and head to the bath after washing his chopsticks and bowl.

He wondered what types of things Jouno liked to eat. Sure, Egyptian food, that was a given, but what type? What types of animals did they eat? He'd have to look that up next time he went to the library as well as some other recipes for Egyptian cuisines he'd never get enough money for the ingredients to make. He could stare longingly at the recipes though, imagining how they'd taste in his head.

It ate at him that he loved to cook but never had enough money to make things and no restaurant would hire a seventeen-year-old for a chef-he'd tried. He didn't know where he picked up the passion to cook, but he hated whoever gave it to him. Whoever made it unfair enough that it had to be him in a small nearly empty apartment alone so even if he did have the money, he'd have no one to cook for.

Katsuya blew a raspberry and reached up into the cabinet, balancing on his tippy-toes to reach the foam cup of undesirable noodles that were taking the form of Katsuya's dinner for the night. He didn't know why he never put them down lower, most of his cabinets being empty, but he always put them up high. Maybe he always imagined that someone he loved would come up from behind him, get the cup down, smile, and take him away.

A fairy-tale.

He smiled stupidly to himself. He was _so_ gay. Daydreaming of a fake prince in rusted armor. As filled the cup and put it in the microwave he imagined turning around and seeing Seto at the table, reading the economy section of the newspaper drinking his tasteless black coffee and glancing at him from the side of a curious blue eye, but when Katsuya turned around he saw four empty chairs a clean table in an empty kitchen in an empty apartment.

He glanced empty hearted at his black and red Tye-Dye slippers covering his cold toes. He should really find better ways to waste his time.

Like get his pajamas out and for after his bath.

Dragging his slippers heels, he walked to his room. As everything else was, it was empty, bearing only a poster, a king-sized mattress on the floor-one he found some one throwing away practically brand-new- and a small plastic drawer-crate thing that he used as a mostly empty dresser-nightstand. He liked his room, no matter how empty it was, and he was proud of the overly-large Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White wall scroll he'd spent a month's food money paying for. It was the two dragons flying around each other, daring each other to be the first to attack.

He didn't know why someone made it. Sure, the Red Eyes was made to counter the Blue Eyes, but Red Eyes wasn't as good as a card as the Blue Eyes was. Blue Eyes White Dragon was stronger. More people worshiped the Blue Eyes and his dominant master, but Katsuya was glad they had. He couldn't be cliché and say that he felt connected to the poster, but he really admired the passion the artist was able to convey...and that his dragon was showing more because it was the main focus.

Katsuya flicked on the switch and went to his little dresser and got on a shirt and a pair of Speedo like underwear, that was the Speedo cut and seaming, but not the bathing suit material but a soft spandex material, and an overly large T-shirt. Honda had gotten him the underwear as a joke for Christmas, but they were comfy and he usually slept in them so his penis wouldn't hang past the bottom of his shirt.

Of course, Honda knew nothing of this.

Smiling, his eyes shot to the door when he heard the microwave beep like a mating call for him. His stomach eagerly called back with a loud growl and Katsuya couldn't help but laugh at the coincident.

"This is so bad," he chuckled and walked back to the kitchen, tossing his P.J.s in the bathroom on the way. He rejoiced when he took out the noodles from the microwave and watched them steam as he poured them into a plastic bowl he'd found cheap and the twenty-four hour store. "Food!"

Taking his bowl and chopsticks he waddled out to the living room to dine in there. He liked sitting out there alone rather then at the table where there were two seats. He just felt less lonely.

"Hey, Seth," he said, looking at the anklet and taking a mouthful and spitting it out. "Hawt! Hawt!" he yelled, cursing. Stupid noodles, being so hot they burned his tongue. Nothing would taste right for the next week! "Argh!."

He threw his arms up in the air and stood to get some ice cubes. He might as well cool it down so he doesn't burn his tongue more. "This is ridiculous! I bet Seth's laughin' his ass off me right now! An' le's not ferget Bak'ra! Dumbasses."

Getting a few cubes from the freezer he sat back down and stirred them into the soup. "I bet you ate with Jouno and made sure he didn't do stupid things like this..."He said, again talking to the anklet, "I wish I could of met him," he admitted, "Or that ya were here ta tell me 'bout 'im. I'm...lonely. But don' tell Atemu! He'll tell Yug' and I'll n'ver hear the end of it...though Yug's pretty lonely wit'out Atemu and same for Ryou an' Bak'ra. They miss 'em both...I don' know about Seto. Sorry, but at least ya have Jouno again, right? Maybe ya were sent back to before he went away, but I have the anklet now.

"Did he like anklets?" Katsuya asked, grabbing some noodles and blowing on them before devouring them, "Or jewelry...I'm talkin' to an anklet." He stated, as if remembering. It wasn't anything new, really, he'd often talked to 'Seth' since the Yamis had gone back, but it didn't change the fact Seth was _not_ the anklet.

He sighed and ate all his noodles in silence, thinking about which job he had first tomorrow, since there was no school, and when that ended and the next started. When he'd finished, he threw away the empty foam cup and washed his dishes, drying them and neatly putting them away. And after a quick glass of water, he made his way to the bathroom.

He remembered one night, Seth had taken over Seto and had come to his apartment. Katsuya had just moved in a few days before, but everything was unpacked and in a neat place and Seth had been amazed, saying that he'd expected the place to be filled with boxes at least, and a lot of junk. The only things Katsuya had acquired since then was the wall scroll and food, but that wasn't the point. Seth had barged in, prancing like a unicorn on an aphrodisiac that had him horny for fun-in other words, he was bored. Katsuya was in the middle of taking a shower and had grabbed the switch blade from the counter top in the bathroom and about killed the Priest- naked.

Katsuya smiled and blushed, remembering the way Seth had ogled him and started naming off the things that reminded him of Jouno, who Seth had seen naked _plenty_ of times in the bedroom.

Something about the thought made Katsuya blurt a laugh as he filled the tub and put some bath beads in. Anzu had given them to him, as well as the matching Almond-Vanilla shampoo, conditioner, body soap, and lotion. She had used the lotion once and Katsuya had stolen some because it smelt good- and he told her that- and the next day, she came in with all the equipment saying she _liked_ it but it wasn't her thing and handed it off to the grateful Katsuya. He wound of giving her a crushing hug since he was going to go out and buy more shampoo in stuff because he was out.

She'd laughed and hugged back. Now for holidays, she gave him something to replace whatever he had used up of the set and Katsuya couldn't ask for anything better- he really loved the smell. The bath beads were something that she hadn't had to replace yet though, since he didn't use them much, but Katsuya was overly glad to have them for times like these.

Filling up the bath tub he got in and soaked in the flavored-smell water. The warmth and calm eased his muscles, tense from a day of chores. He stared at the ceiling, wondering how Kaiba would insult _this_.

"'Stupid mutt,'" he mocked, attempting Seto's voice, "'nothing you do could get you to smell good.'"

He chuckled a bit, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Unconsciously, thoughts rolled around in his head, wondering what would it feel like for Seto to be with him _here_, in this tiny bathtub/shower. He could imagine Seto sitting behind him, allowing his warmed, large hand to roam Katsuya's body caressingly, tweaking Katsuya's nipples with his fingers and making them pebble despite the bath's warm, and gliding his other down Katsuya's body, down his thighs, in his navel, under his thighs teasingly.

Seto's fingers played a bit in his pubes as Katsuya leaned his head to the side enough for Seto to attack it with his lips and teeth and nibble on it. "Mmmm..."

Seto's other hand that was tweaking Katsuya's nipples splayed across Katsuya's small hip and held them down as he grasped Katsuya's growing cock. Katsuya trembled, feeling Seto's play with his sensitive tip in a way that had Katsuya's body trembling with ultimate need. Katsuya's body curled as Seto gave a stroke and swiped the head underwater again. The hand on his hip reached between Katsuya's thighs and gave a slight squeeze to his swollen pack.

"Ah!" Katsuya mewled, writhing a bit. His balls were lightly tossed up and down, bouncing off Seto's hand like a ball. He squeezed his thighs together, the excitement almost too much for his body. "S-Seto!"

Seto's bouncing hand stopped and dropped the pack, trailing teasingly down Katsuya's folds to the blonde's hole, rimming it slightly with his finger. Katsuya whimpered pathetically and the finger pushed in and Katsuya jumped, banging his foot against the tub and making a loud noise that took him from his daydream.

Katsuya gasped, opening his eyes to a bathroom devoid of Seto. Katsuya about cried, feeling his own hand grasping his cock and his own finger slightly pushed against his hole. He softened, feeling the loneliness shred his heart.

He stood, unleashing the drain cap for the water to disappear into the sewage. Dressing, he figured he take a shower in the morning before work and wash his hair and stuff. He worry about everything tomorrow, and he reminded himself he was able to have his time because he'd gotten enough money to pay all the bills. He should be happy, not sad...not this.

Biting his trembling lip, he walked out of the bathroom, towel around his shoulders. He walked into the kitchen and flipped the lights off, and then he flipped off the switch in the living room, after grabbing the anklet, and then headed to his bedroom to call it a night. It was only eight forty-five, but Katsuya's mentality exhausted him. Bed would be smart. Very very smart.

He plopped on his mattress and unclenched the fist holding the anklet. He was jealous of Jouno. Extremely jealous of the Egyptian spy that left everything Katsuya wanted. A part of Katsuya wished the Shadows would of kept him, molded him into what they wanted, just so he'd have them. The Shadows would take away his pain, right? They'd take his loneliness. That's why the others-Bakura, Atemu, Marik, _Seth_-all chose the darkness, right?

A tear fell from Katsuya's eye and he clutched the anklet to his heart, falling into a sleep of dementedly sweet dreams.

-.-.-.-.-.

Katsuya flinched when something kicked him. Odd, he was a freakishly light sleeper, waking up at the light tick of a clock. How could anyone sneak in?

Cautiously, he opened his eyes, seeing a ten-year-old Seth. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy, feeling the boy's thin body and the weight as he pulled Seth to his chest. Seth's hair tickled his nose and he felt the Priest's soft heart beat.

His eyes opened.

He sat up, looking at the five ten-year-olds sleeping on his king mattress with him-though little Bakura was only half-way on and there was a blonde Katsuya had never seen before. He pinched himself and _felt_ it. Not the aware kind of felt but actual reality feel!

"FUCKINGSHITHELL!" He yelled and the unknown blonde and Atemu wiggled and awoke.

"Master?" The blonde called out sleepily. He blinked before looking at Katsuya with gold, Egyptian eyes. "Oh!"

"Nuuuuurg," Atemu moaned and looked at Katsuya, before _he_ started to yell, "Jou!"

"Shuddup!" Bakura mumble and rolled the rest of the way off the bed. "'m tryin' ta sleep."

Katsuya looked at the two awake and three asleep. "B-but-How? Uuuuh-!"

"Jou!" ten-year-old Atemu screamed as Katsuya's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Yami!"

* * *

Mwahahah-cough-weeze-gag-ha

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

lalalalalalala

* * *

Katsuya's eyes fluttered open and he looked into curious golden eyes. He frowned, holding his head and sitting up. Something was ...wrong. Very very wrong. The blonde- the one that look suspiciously like him as a ten-year-old, only more Egyptian- sat with his legs folded neatly under him and his hands tucked into his lap.

"...Yami?"

Katsuya's eyes shot to him and he stared stupidly open mouthed. Katsuya looked at him. Jouno. It had to be Jouno. Seth had certainly described the slave enough, because he hadn't missed a single detail about the almost emotionally-lost slave. His eyes were very...knowing, so much it slightly creeped Katsuya out that it was a ten-year-old with such eyes. He remembered a babble of Seth's about how Jouno knew almost _everything_ like he'd been there to see someone do it himself.

Katsuya closed his eyes and his face contorted. Something was odd. There was a tug to _something_ in the back of his mind, and waves of calm seas of emotions. He wasn't used to this levelheaded thinking and with the head-pounding dizziness he was trying to get in check, his mind was spinning more then water emptying into a drain.

"Jouno, it seems there is no food, you may have to fetch us-oh, Katsuya, nice of you to join us," Seth sung, gliding into the room like Queen Elizabeth.

Katsuya groaned, feeling an almost literal stab of happiness in the back of his mind. It had to be from Jouno- it couldn't be from him because he could of killed the fucker right now- and it hurt. It hurt so bad. Had Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all gone through this? This head-aching misery that had Katsuya rendered helpless on the floor? The only time he'd felt like this was the one time he allowed himself to get plastered drunk and woke up the morning after.

He hardly drank much after that. Even if he wasn't smart, he still learned quickly from his mistakes.

"Katsuya? Are you all right?" Seto said, sauntering over and taking on look of Katsuya's face and snapping his head to Jouno who was already walking out of the room. "Katsuya, take it a step at a time. First, accept that we're here-it may help. Seto felt the same way when I entered his mind."

Katsuya looked up to the Priest to retort back with a much-less pleasant come-back and a trashcan was swiftly place under him just in time for him to hurl into it and not all over his lap. He took it, grateful, and continued to hurl out very little but stomach acid. He squeezed his eyes, the stench so close it made him vomit more. He hated being a sympathetic vomiter sometimes, it'd endangered him more then once, and it always thoroughly made sure his stomach was cleared out, especially since he was even sympathetic to his own vomit.

Fun.

He pulled away and glared menacingly at Seth, "This is all your fault."

Seth smiled charmingly and look over to Jouno, who held still a neutral face and yet another pang of happiness made Katsuya reach for the trash-can again.

Okay, Katsuya admitted to himself, he had a Hikari and all the Yamis are here (he thinks, God know if they actually were still _here_, in the apartment); he wasn't alone; he accepted the darkness; he was in deep _deep_ shit; and he had-

Daylight. Oh, shit. Work.

He scrambled around, looking for the pants he wore yesterday. His phone. He needed to find his phone. He needed to phone his boss and call in sick, good thing he had the understanding little flower shop lady today or he really would of been screwed. She was understanding. He'd call and tell her he was sick and vomiting. He could also tell her that he now had five (probably, he still wasn't really sure where the others were) fucked-up Egyptians running around his home.

He'd stick with the first one.

"Here," Jouno said. Katsuya looked up and saw Jouno standing straight, almost like a proud prince, and politely holding out his phone...with a neutral expression.

What was with the neutral expressions?

"I've already called Miss Ari, she says she hopes you feel better and now that you've rescued five children off the streets if you ever need anyone to babysit, when you're not working she'd love the help around the shop."

Katsuya took it wearily, examining Jouno to the most explicit scrutiny and _feeling_ the truth...as well as a huge headache. He hoped the pain would disappear soon because, quite frankly, this was ridiculous.

"Jouno was always meticulous," Seth stated proudly, and pulled the other ten-year-old onto his lap authoritatively. Jouno settled comfortably and held Seth's cheek still as he lightly brushed his lips against Seth's cheeks.

Love and happiness bloomed through Katsuya's head with _more_ pain (though not as much as before) and his own jealousy. It was pissing him off that not only could Jouno get inside his head, but that even when he was feeling happiness his face didn't change.

Really pissing Katsuya off.

But Katsuya stayed silent as he wobbled to his feet. He had to find the other three and make sure _they_ didn't destroy his apartment. Seth and Jouno seemed harmless with each other, and he knew Seth wouldn't do anything stupid from their past history during the Shadow chaos, which settled Katsuya's stomach a little knowing he wouldn't have to completely worry about five of them.

Too bad the ones he _did_ have to worry about were the worst of the five. Bakura had probably gone insane, finding out there was nothing to steal, Atemu probably got into a fight with the thief and was degrading him, and Malik was probably egging them on or finding ways just to be trouble.

He got up and stumbled to the door, his agony-groan musing into an exquisite 'eep' as he tripped before he caught himself on the door frame and balancing himself in a position perfect for finding a missing object.

"What happened to my alarm clock?"

"I'm sorry," the mini-him said, "Master took it upon himself to quiet it."

Katsuya frowned, falling forward and knocking his forehead lightly against the frame. Great, like he didn't destroy enough _himself_? He didn't have the currency to buy an alarm clock every time a psychopathic Egyptian decided to 'quiet' one. Hell, how was he going to get the money for food and babysitting- he sure as hell was _not_ taking them to Yugi and the others after finally getting them to loosen up from the pain of losing their other halves _once_- and all the other things they were sure to destroy.

"Go back." He told them, angry with the hurt he felt for his friends as they lost people-souls- they loved. "I don't care how, but go the fuck back. Take Atem', and Bak'ra and Marik wit' ya and get the fuck back to Egypt or whatever."

"Katsuya?" Seth said, leading Jouno to his feet and grazing over to Katsuya. Except Jouno stopped him, not even meeting Seth's dark, blue eyes.

"He's hurt," He informed as Katsuya made his way from the room. "He's scared and protecting his friends. Let him calm and we may be able to figure something out."

Seth looked at the the frail blonde holding onto his arm. Cupping Jouno's cheek he kissed he blonde's lips and feeling that familiar spark of heat. He'd never let anyone else have that heat, he loved it too much. "I understand, but we do not know even how we got here."

Jouno looked at him with those deep, knowing eyes. "I know. Relax. Let's help Yami gather the others. He will not be feeling well for a while."

Seth melted and nodded. Goddess, did he ever miss those eyes the time they were apart.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Katsuya held his head. It didn't hurt anymore, and he didn't need to have support to get around, but hell, it was weird to feel a curiosity that wasn't yours. It was weird- as well as slightly heart wrenching- to feel loved but it not being yourself being loved, it was feeling it through Jouno. He bit his lip and looked at the paycheck he left- maybe stupidly since the midgets were all by themselves- to go get from his job at the moving company.

He was trying to think what he could cut back on, but he couldn't find _anything_. He didn't have a T.V., he didn't have books, he couldn't remember the last time he even _considered_ buying a pack of Duel Monster cards-only wishing he could, he didn't have a lot of food, hell, half the time he didn't even eat. All his money was spent on keeping his apartment and he worked as much as humanly possible without collapsing on the job.

He was going to have to collapse on the job if he wanted to feed five ten-year-old crazy Egyptians.

Katsuya tasted blood, but he wasn't going to break out in sobs in the middle of the sidewalk. He knew they couldn't just leave. They probably didn't even know how they got here. He was being stupid, foolish even, to think that yelling like that was worth it; sure, Jouno was there and he certainly would inform them on how Katsuya was feeling, but still...Katsuya couldn't help but feel useless. Feel lost. Feel helpless.

He looked up to the sky. The sun was setting and he was sure that the minis were hungry. He'd have to cash his check and feed them some cheap fast food.

Why couldn't he have higher paying jobs?

.-.-.-.-.

Bakura watched the door. He...respected Katsuya. He knew a thief when he saw one...and Katsuya was a thief. He acted clumsy, sure, but he'd seen private grace flood from Katsuya's foot steps, he'd had Katsuya sneak up on him-and very few could do that, his senses were extremely fastened, even while handicapped in this pathetic body.

He remembered the kitchen. Rummaging through it made Bakura's heart dropped. Not even he had so little to eat in Egypt and he _lived_ off stealing. And the way Katsuya had positioned it...it made Bakura's face twist.

He could go out...Yeah. That sounded good. Very good. He could help...a lot. Yeah. A lot.

He, before he'd been completely-or so he thought- sent back to Egypt he'd snuck around in Ryou's body and had actually gotten to know Katsuya (ironically it was because he was trying to pick pocket the puppy-like blonde) just a little. Katsuya being a thief wasn't the only thing that attracted Bakura to Katsuya as a kindred spirit. No, the boy even after being through all the crap Bakura had given him he still offered him a drink.

Why, Bakura didn't know, especially since the boy was so obviously poor.

He stood. He was sure to come back before Katsuya. He'd stay nearby, and-

He felt a pang of pain and loneliness reach his head and he immediately shot the connection. Ryou. Oh, his poor, adorable Ryou. He must of unconsciously let their minds connect for a moment. He hoped Ryou hadn't noticed it, because as much as he wished he could connect with him, Jouno advised-on Katsuya's part- to _not_ allow their Hikaris to know they're there. It made sense...he guessed.

It sure would help with the money situation.

"Relax theif," Atemu said, strolling into the hallway with his arms crossed in that _annoying_, superior, cocky way that took the last bit of strength Bakura had_ not_ to beat the damn Pharaoh. Oh, and he had to fucking _live_ with him for Ra only knew how goddamn long...

"Shut up, Pharaoh. I don't need the bull from you. I'm go-"

"Like hell-" Katsuya said, walking through the door with some odd smelling bags. Fast food. He remembered it from Ryou. Ryou wasn't fond of it and, well, neither was he. But hey, he supposed, Katsuya's eyes looked dead and the poor blonde had definitely been thinking too much, getting all the correct, horrible answers, he was _not_ going to make it worse. "-You are going anywhere."

"Yami, it seems-"

"I know, Jouno, I know."

Bakura and Atemu looked at each other and as Katsuya walked in, he was followed by Marik, their escapee.

Jouno frowned. "I...do not like this ability of yours to cut me off so easily."

"Yeah, well, I figured since the others can do it, so could I. I remember Seth describing it as imagining a door-less, window-less, never-ending wall made of some sort of tough object."

"So you use latex? But does it not break easily?" Jouno asked, his brows knitting. Seth splurted out what ever he was drinking in the kitchen and Bakura and Marik sniggered. "Why would you use latex?"

Katsuya kneeled down, his arms still full of fast food as he looked seriously into Jouno's curious eyes. "Protection. Now time to eat."

Atemu frowned and watched Katsuya stand, "Yugi would not approve of such behavior."

"Yeah, well Yugi is already hurt enough so we ain't gonna tell him anythin' are we?" Katsuya paused and looked sadly at Atemu, "Ya know, he misses ya a lot...he's kinda lost. So please, no matter what-"

"We know, we know, 'don't connect', Jouno told us earlier," Marik grumbled, "Now, food!"

"Ever heard of 'please'?"

"'Please'?" Seth countered, "They wouldn't know manners if an idiot taught them."

"Master, behave," Jouno said. He grabbed some of the bags from Katsuya, smelling the greasy aroma of the fried food and not really knowing what to think of it. They certainly didn't have food like this in Egypt!

Katsuya thanked Jouno and set the rest of the bags on the table before Seth, "Now, there's nothing in there but chicken nuggets and fries, ya don' like, ya don' eat. Enjoy."

The Egyptians looked quizzically at Katsuya then at each others. Well, they were hungry, and, as Atemu announced before they dug in, beggars can't be choosers.

* * *

Slow and short, I know, but I was having a really hard time setting this up with Jouno smoothly...Though it still failed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So i totally edited this chapter and cut some crap out as well as added details (zomg I know!) though its not that much different it is! Cause I think it's better, its just the whole plot of the chapter and all the stuff that happened (except the rosey thing, I took that out) is the same.  
**

Okay, I'm not even going to _try_ the Japanese school schedule or anything like that. I'm a lame American (that explains a lot sometimes, doesn't it?), and so I'm basing it off the lame American way. I'm sorry, I mean no offense to anyone.

Thank you

* * *

Seth watched Katsuya from across the table. It was one thirty-two in the morning and everyone but the two of them were in bed. No, instead Katsuya was up with a blank piece of paper in front of him and was constantly rapping and tapping and clacking against the table-

"What are you doing? You've sat there for three hours tapping you pen."

Katsuya looked at Seth and let his head slid off his hand to promptly have his forehead verse the table. Seth vaguely bet that Katsuya's head would win; he had a hard head.

"I don' know what ta do, Seth. I can't think of anythin' I waste money on. No arcade, no cards, no movies. I don't rememba' the last time I spent time wit' the gang not at Yug's shop." Katsuya sat up, his brow furrowed and his eyes slightly teary, "I can't ask them for help. They already hurt so much and seeing you guys might give 'em hope. I can't just let it be crushed after all they've been through."

Seth looked sympathetically at Katsuya. He'd gotten used to having to read Jouno's emotions, hidden behind cloudy eyes, and seeing such emotions so easily on a face that closely resembles Jouno's...it struck Seth through the heart. "Seto has no problem with me gone, why not explain..."

Katsuya looked at him.

"Right. Stupid idea."

Katsuya sighed. There wasn't _anything_ he could do besides get another job, but between , the Egyptians, and the three jobs he already had, the hours that he worked, the only job he figured he could get is to be a stripper, or a pole dancer.

Well...he knew some people from his street days that could get him some pretty convincing ID...

"I disapprove of that look, Katsuya."

"How much sleep do ya think I could survive on...?"

"No." Seth berated, "I have no idea what your thinking but if it deprives you of something as important as sleep, it is not acceptable."

Katsuya continued to stare at him, "Y'know, it's real weird hearin' such big words from your mouth when ya look like a ten-year-old."

Seth just returned Katsuya's stare with a blank one of his own.

Katsuya sighed. Seth...he looked like Seto, and in certain words he sounded like the brunette. He _wished_ he could ask Seto for help. A knight in shining armor coming to his rescue. Like in a fairy tale. Well, they had magic, witches and he supposed damsels, but this was no fairy tale. Seto was no knight and he sure as hell didn't like Katsuya at all, especially not enough to come to his rescue.

Katsuya looked at Seth. The ten-year-old appearance all the psychotic Egyptians each had made going against Seth's wishes more weighing. Blame his strong parental instincts to want to do what ever he could, no matter how bad, to take care of them. Knowing they depended on him to take care of them made it so much harder to not do whatever was in his power to feed them, to keep them sheltered.

He was sorry Seth.

He already knew where he could find some fake ID and he knew some strip club owners from him gang days that would knowingly and willingly accept him. They'd take care of him, keep him only out on the floor to do his business, get his money, and keep him from entertaining in bed. He knew they were always looking for young guys to keep on the underground floor. Young guys usually brought in a lot of illegal, but prosperous, money.

All he had to do was make some calls, or some visits.

He sighed, reaching the conclusion. He could actually sleep now, and having a plan suddenly made the adrenaline keeping him awake subside and knock his exhaustion full force into him. "I think it's time fer bed, Seth."

Seth looked skeptically over the blonde, as if knowing what he was thinking. "Alright, I agree. Shall we?" Seth slid off the chair and stood there waiting for Katsuya so they could go to the room together. When Katsuya walked past him into the empty living room, however, Seth frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Ta bed."

Seth frowned, watching Katsuya move the coffee table against the wall, making the room look even more unbearably empty than before. It unnerved Seth, who was used to a room full of trinkets and riches, to see such a living area so..._empty_. It looked ready to be moved into, not lived in. The whole apartment did.

"Why do you not sleep with the rest of us?"

Katsuya looked up, only glancing at Seth for a moment as he continued along with picking up a pillow that he had hidden under the table and placing it where he wanted on the floor. He had his reasons, he just needed to find a way to word them right. "Ya guys need space. There's no reason ta have me take up a lot of it."

Seth frowned. Katsuya had so many holes in his brain sometimes. "Besides you have no sheets to cover yourself? This is ridiculous. Even the poorest in Egypt had sheets to sleep with! The Pharaoh and I would not allow otherwise! The greed this time as fallen into is beyond ridiculous!"

Katsuya snorted, "I have sheets, ya guys are using them though. Now get ta bed before I _put_ you ta bed."

Seth sneered his lip. He was _not_ pleased. Katsuya should _not_ being doing this, especially not _alone_. He was half tempted to contact Seto just to spite the blonde, but Seto sometimes had more holes in his brain than Katsuya!

Screw the tongue! Seth was convinced the cat got Seto's _brain_! Seto could be so self-centered and arrogant—! Seth couldn't believe it sometimes!

Hence, he would not contact Seto.

However, Mokuba was a different story.

The revelation dawned on him. _Mokuba_! He could contact _Mokuba_! Seth's sneer twisted into a smile that Katsuya was noticeably furrowing his brow at. That could be _so_ not good.

"Fine, then," Seth said, walking to the bedroom. "I bid you goodnight."

Katsuya limply waved at the sudden attitude change in the Egyptian Priest. If he hadn't know better he'd say that Seth had gone insane, but that was impossible since Seth already _was_ insane.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A half an hour later, Katsuya peeked into the bedroom, making sure everyone, especially the nosey Seth, was peaceably in a deep sleep. Good, everyone was. He could sneak out with no problem then.

Slowly closing the door, he walked away and left. This would be a cinch, being who he used to be. When he was in a gang there were plenty of strip clubs and exotic dance clubs he had played at and even been hired as the fun stud whom had kicked out all the annoying people at many of them. As long as the clubs kept their owners, everything should be fine and dandy.

Still...it wasn't some he really wanted to do. He wished he could be hired as a chef somewhere, where he could cook. But it would earn the money. He wouldn't earn much, but it was still more than what he was earning now. He only had a little bit of his paycheck left and he still needed to get the Yamis proper clothes and some bills...okay, a lot of bills. And of course the the Yamis would probably be picky with the food their food so he'd have to get them all something different, and there'll be toys or cards they want, and if he needed a babysitter, of course then there's the stuff they were bound to destroy…

Katsuya stopped in the middle of the street. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. His eyes stung, though not nearly as much as his heart, and he felt all his hope that he had recently grasp slip away from him again. "It'll be awright," he told himself, "I've been beaten and I've been spat on, I've been put down more times than even Einstein could count…It's just another thing I'll have to climb back up from." It was just his arms were really tired from all the climbing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seth was finding his time with Katsuya unpleasing. Except, really, he couldn't say that because _Katsuya was not there to spend time with for it to be unpleasing for_! It was seven thirty in the morning and he'd been up since six. There was still no sign of the rebellious blonde _anywhere_.

"Jouno—"

"I do not know, Master," Jouno said, continuing to sweep. Not that there was much to sweep, he noticed. Katsuya did a spectacular job cleaning. With the way his mind was a mess, Jouno—had he not awoken here at least—would have thought that Katsuya house would be a junkyard, despite having very little. He was just trying to keep himself busy by sweeping. "He has closed his mind with something stronger than the latex." The same latex Jouno had just figured out how to get through. It was a lot trickier than he would have notioned it to be.

"It doesn't surprise me," Seth growled, resting his chin in his hand and crossing his legs as he sat in a chair leaning on the kitchen table like the royalty he was. "He's so open about so many things that he's atrociously private when he's not!"

Jouno studied Seth a moment. He needed to _relax_ a little_..._"_Master_," he called out.

Seth jumped at the seductive tone, sitting up straight and looking at Jouno who was staring beguiling at him. Seth blinked and cooled down. He knew that Jouno did that, taking in whatever kink-factor there was and using it to manipulate him, to take his mind off things. To tempt Seth away from his anger, and it worked. Or it used to until Seth realized Jouno was doing it for that reason.

Not that it left Seth _completely_ unaffected. But that was Seth's little secret—or at least he wished it was.

"Jouno, I know what you're doing."

"It still works," Jouno said, still staring invitingly at him. Seth had _never_ in his five-thousand years met someone as underhandedly manipulative, and he hoped he never would, because he'd be in trouble if he ever found someone who could control him anywhere near like his slave could. And that stare—!

Well, Seth thought, _Shit_. "It doesn't matter. As I recall you just pointing out, _I_ am _your_ master."

Jouno continued to stare.

Seth sighed, he couldn't beat that face. Jouno just _knew_ and he was just so _cute, _especially with those big ole brown ten-year-old eyes. Hopping off the chair—one that was larger then Seth remembered before Seth remembered he was stuck in a ten-year-old body—and walked over to Jouno and lifting the blonde's chin authoritatively and placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. "If we were in our normal bodies I'd have you on the floor."

Jouno looked down at Seth's body and back up at Seth's face seductively, "I still feel affected."

Oh, _Ra_! What this slave did to him!

"So do—"

"Seth, Jouno, stop snogging in my kitchen!" Katsuya called, opening the apartment door and shutting it with a rushed _BANG!_ and storming in. Seth and Jouno both sighed, forlorn, as they heard Katsuya's keys jingle in his fast pace and they broke apart.

Jouno frowned, how was it Katsuya could get into his mind faster, and easier, than he could get into Katsuya's? It didn't seem fair at all! "Seth was—"

"I know," Katsuya said, rushing into the kitchen and patting Jouno on the head. "Just not in the kitchen. People eat here. Go in the living room at least—but not on my bed—next time." Quickly, he grabbed a glass out of one of the cabinets and turned on the tap. He filled it, drank it, and ran out of the kitchen faster than even Seth believed Seto would be able to compute.

Seth and Jouno blinked, looking at each other. "Yami," Jouno asked, peeking around the corner to watch Katsuya run out of the bathroom, still fast as a snake attack, and into the bedroom. "where is it you are getting ready for?"

"School!" Katsuya said, running out of his room with his school uniform and back into the bathroom, shutting the door. It opened again so he could throw Atemu—who had slept walked into making a bed in the bathtub—into the bed in the bedroom next to Marik and Bakura before he ghosted back in.

"Ah," Seth said. Today was Monday, the start of the school week. He had forgotten. "Fun."

The water in the bathroom turned on and Katsuya shrieked, "FUCK!COLD!"

Jouno chuckled a bit, amused. He'd have to remember to make sure he didn't dive in first thing when he managed to figure out how it works. He'd been at it all morning and still couldn't figure it out; he half wondered how his Yami got the water to stream. "I like my Yami."

"Yes," Seth agreed, "A little rough around the edges, but he's definitely has a heart made of something even greater, and more priceless, than gold."

.-.-.-.-.-

Katsuya yawned and looked at his list, ignoring the teacher. He had his whole schedule written down for work and school, he need to find places for the Egyptians, his friends, homework, and sleep. He didn't have much space in his schedule though. Between school and his four jobs (since he _had_ gotten another job as a _cook_—could you believe it!—at a strip club last night), he wondered if he'd survive until summer vacation in a few weeks—where he'd have the extra hours he wasted in the supposed learning hole. Not to mention he had _five_ Egyptians he was taking care that were above 'slightly' psychotic and came before everything until then also.

"Jou?"

"Huh?" Katsuya looked up, staring straight into his Yugi's face, "Yug'?

"The lunch bell rang, you alright, Jou?"

"Yeah," Jou told him, laughing it off and hoping it would ward off Yugi weariness. The last thing he needed was Yugi or Ryou getting suspicious and trying to check him out. "I'm just really tired. I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Really? I thought dogs could sleep anywhere."

Katsuya gritted his teeth. "Fuck off, Kaiba." Katsuya stood, walking away, much to both Yugi's and Kaiba's disbelief. He may have had a crush on Kaiba but that didn't make the CEO any less of a complete jerk. "I—" Katsuya blinked, his vision going blurry a second. "I—" He blinked again, holding his head and waiting for the color to came back to his vision. For a second there all he saw was black and his head felt so...spinny. He must have gotten up to fast. That, or he needed more sleep. He was going to jog with the first option though. "I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

Seto frowned, watching Katsuya trip. "Stupid mutt, I was making a comment."

"Yeah," Katsuya said, walking out of the classroom, his head finally back on his shoulders. "It's unneeded."

Yugi blinked, and looked at Seto who stared at Katsuya's exit almost concerned looking, "Kaiba...did we miss something?"

Seto frowned and turned away. Grunting as he felt a thick throbbing suddenly smash his skull. Great. The mutt gave him a migraine. "No. There is no '_we_'."

Yugi sighed, watching Seto get his stuff and go before he followed Katsuya. He was worried. When he had talked to Katsuya yesterday, the boy had seemed stressed. He was ragged sounding, and if Yugi didn't know better, he'd say lost. But Katsuya would come to him if he needed help right? They were friends and that's what friends were for. Katsuya had always came to Yugi when Yugi asked for help or called in the middle of the night crying because he missed Atemu, because he felt empty.

And Yugi knew Katsuya had done it for Ryou too. Katsuya said that he may not know how they feel exactly, but that he missed Atemu and Bakura also, and he said if they needed him for anything now that the Yamis were gone they could call him and he'd do the same. Katsuya wouldn't lie, would he?

But when Yugi thought about it, Katsuya had never really called _them_ for help. Not unless it was something like homework.

He walked up to the group in the middle of the grassy yard and sat down next to Katsuya. He looked at Katsuya who started to talk avidly with Anzu about something and then to Honda who butted in. Yugi's eyes met Ryou's, who must have noticed Katsuya too because he nodded to the blonde then looked back at him. Yugi shrugged and mouthed, "Talk later," to him as he started to eat.

He just wondered if Katsuya would be okay.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Seth sighed, finally able to get Mokuba's number from Seto's mind. It had been difficult, there was a lot of things going on there about the company. Apparently someone had screwed up _again_. Seth wondered if Seto would ever realize if he didn't put so _much_ pressure on his workers that they may work better.

Either way, Seth was sure both he and Seto had migraines now, but he certainly did.

"Master, where are you going? Yami gave us strict rules not to leave."

Seth turned around and looked at Jouno then the clock behind the blonde. It was ten twelve in the morning and the others were sleeping like the useless logs Seth believed them to be, and Jouno, of course, was keeping tame and controlled. "I need a phone. The only one I know of is Katsuya's cell phone and he—"

"Left it here," Jouno said, pointing to the kitchen table where there was, in fact, Katsuya's cellular device. If Seth didn't know any better, he'd say the gods were with him on helping Katsuya. "In his rush, he left in on the bathroom counter."

Seth blinked. Thinking about it, he'd need money for a pay phone. Really, it was even in the name: _pay_ phone. He didn't have money. However, Katsuya's phone that was just _left _here...well, he'd just erase Mokuba's number from his phone. Sometimes, he felt lucky Seto was so knowledgeable in technology. He actually learned something from his Hikari, which wasn't what the other Yamis could really say. "Perfect."

"Who are you calling?" Jouno asked, following Seth to the table. They both took seats in the uncomfortable wooden chairs. Seth swore, as soon as he could, he would somehow help Katsuya. Even if it meant using shadow magic against Katsuya's will to somehow transport riches from Egypt. Despite what he said, the blonde needed help. And he certainly needed to learn how to accept it.

"Mokuba: Seto's little brother."

Jouno looked him, the look in his eyes skeptical, before releasing his tiny fist and letting the anklet Seth had given Katsuya ching onto the table. Seth blinked and looked at the anklet thoughtfully. He swore he had given it to Katsuya, and before they went back to Egypt he'd never seen it off Katsuya's ankle. "Where did you find that?"

"Yami gave it to me," Jouno answered, looking at it. His face melted into a soft, tender expression, and Seth swore his heart skipped a beat. And when Jouno looked up to Seth again, lovingly, Seth knew it did. "He had said you had it made for me, but were unable to give it to me." Jouno sighed and laid his head in his crossed arms on the table, admiring it.

When Katsuya had told him everything that Seth had said about him, and about the anklet this morning when Katsuya felt he had enough time to settle down for a semi-nice paced breakfast, he teared up. He was lucky that Seth had been taking a nap then because Ra only knew how Seth would have reacted if he saw him crying. Seth loved him so much, that even after a millennium, Seth still loved him, still cared and thought about him. That was more than even many of the Pharaohs got, and he was a mere slave.

He loved Seth so much too, he only wished he could give Seth something as beautiful and everlasting as the anklet.

"Thank you, Seth, I love it."

Seth looked at Jouno before melting completely. He was glad and relieved that Jouno liked it. He wouldn't have known what to do if he didn't! "You're welcome."

Jouno smiled weakly and closed his eyes. "Why are you calling Seto's kin? Is he not in school like Yami?"

Seth blinked and remembered, oh _yeah_ that was what he was doing before Jouno went all lovey-dovey and adorable on him. "No, he's home-schooled," he paused and remembered the number, "One moment, you'll hear."

"Mmm."

Seth smiled and took the phone, dialing the number and waiting. It took a moment before Mokuba answered with a lazy '_What_?'.

"Hello Mokuba. It's Seth."

* * *

Mwhahahahahah! I updated! MWahahahahaha...now my dog has to go get shots...


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I was think about it and THERE'S NO HUMOR IN THIS!

I'm soooooo mad at myself right now, because this was supposed to be a funny fic and as I reread it it all serious! ZOMG!

So yeahs, hopefully I can weave _something_ into this chapter!

I's is so sohrrrrrry!

btw...I don't own Teletubbies.

* * *

Mokuba blinked at the two Yami's wrestling in the middle of the hallway when he walked in. Bakura and Marik. It took a second, but they noticed him too. They didn't care though, they stopped for a moment, called out for Seth, and proceeded to continue to fight for whatever reason. Mokuba had to roll his eyes. They hadn't changed much.

"Mokuba?" Mokuba looked up, seeing a little blonde boy who looked like he could be Jounouchi's love child. With who, Mokuba hadn't a clue, but from the blonde hair to the shape of his chubby looking face, he looked so much like Jou Mokuba wanted to call him a stuffed animal. He was new.

"Uh...yeah. And you are...?"

The boy's face didn't hold much expression but he blinked and nodded his head ominously. "I am Jouno. Katsuya's Hikari. Master is sleeping, I'll wake him for you. Please make yourself comfortable in the kitchen." And left with nothing else to say, Jouno turned into the bedroom.

Mokuba sighed, stepping over the wrestling Yamis. This was _crazy_! How was he getting dragged into this anyways? He would be in _so_ much trouble if Seto found out!

But as he looked around, he thought it was maybe for the best he was here. Katsuya had never told anyone where he lived, and Mokuba could see why now. The place was emptier than a starving stray's food bowl and it felt...not homey. Even the mansion, as empty as it was with only two of them living there, was more prosperous for a home then this one bed one bath dinky apartment. At least they had dirt on the ground and pictures on the wall.

It felt more like a shell then a living space, Mokuba guessed maybe that's what it was. A shell.

Mokuba looked down at his feet and toed his shoes off politely. Jou didn't show it, but Mokuba noticed that the blonde had always been a very private person. When the group would start talking about their memories as a kids, he'd laugh and go along with it, but he never said anything that didn't involve Shizuka. About middle school years he was completely silent, and he didn't talk much about things that happen out of school or what happened when he wasn't with his friends. And a lot of the time he'd get a distant look in his eyes and walk away when everyone started talking about their families.

Everyone knew things weren't good with Jou's family, but guessing from the sixteen-year-old's missing father, Mokuba guessed things were _really_ bad.

"Mokuba." Mokuba looked up. Seth stood there, straight backed and proud, just like Mokuba's brother. He could see how they shared the same soul and it made him proud to be related to Seto. "Thank you for meeting up with me."

"No problem, I think," Mokuba replied, puckering his lips thoughtfully. Maybe it was more hope it wasn't a problem than actual thinking because he certainly wasn't thinking when he left the mansion without guards. Admittedly he was only thirteen and he supposed self-defense classes could only help so much. "Is this really where Jou lives?"

"Peaceably and alone," Atemu said, rubbing his eyes and walking from the room behind Seto into the kitchen.

"Trust me," Seth said limply, "We're not fond of it either."

"I think it's fine for what he uses it for," Bakura said, giving his two cents. He was on top of Marik, pulling his hair and grinning. "It's a roof with a place to bath and sleep."

"And piss!" Marik said too, before turning them over so he was on top and at the fighting advantage.

Mokuba smirked, walking more in and following Atemu, to be followed by Seth and soon joined by Jouno who climbed up on the counter and got a few glasses out of the cupboard.

"You said something about needing help, what is it?" Mokuba asked, making himself comfortable in a chair at the small table in the kitchen. When he sat in it, it wobbled back and forth like an old school chair and when he moved a certain way it groaned in protest. It was more or less amusing. He couldn't remember the last time he sat in a chair like this!

Seth sat down directly across from him and looked at him in all seriousness. They stared at each other for a moment and Mokuba thought maybe Seth was trying to psych him out with some kind of Egyptian Priest or shadow magic as Jouno filled the cups he'd gotten with tap water and placed them in front of Seth and Mokuba—and Atemu as he sat down at the table, curious.

But then Seth dropped his head, face-first, onto the table and sighed in defeat. "I haven't a clue. I just know Katsuya needs help. He doesn't have any food, he's working probably four jobs now—one that even though I told him no, he got anyways—gets little sleep and has to baby sit _them_," Seth nodded to the two rolling more into the living room as they continued to get more violent as they wrestles. "There's only so much one boy and take."

Mokuba had to admit, it seemed bad, but not _that_ bad. Jou seemed to be handling it now just fine. "How long have you been here?"

"Three days," Jouno said, taking a standing post next to Seth. His voice was a bit more raspy and unused sounding than Mokuba had been really expecting, but not like he had a sore throat or anything. It was just there was this small, anorexic-like thin (yet somehow healthy looking) little boy with a chubby face. It just wasn't a voice you'd really expect. You'd expect a kid's voice to sound more like he was telling stories all the time. "He hasn't yet felt the brute of all his labor."

Mokuba leaned back and settled in his seat. They'd only been there three days? Why were they asking for help if they didn't really know what was going to happen? "Were you planning on telling Jou you were getting help from me? I think he'd know something was up if food magically appeared in his cabinets."

"Of course not," Atemu said. "The likely hood of Jou ever excepting help without it forced directly on him is unlikely. You brother would have a better shot if you told him to help Katsuya than if your were to try yourself."

"My brother help Jou?" Mokuba grinned sarcastically. "Funny."

"That is what Katsuya thought too," Seth sighed defeatedly, "I suggested it and he gave me a look that said it all."

"Doesn't Jou hate Big Brother anyways?"

"Let's not venture into that dangerous territory," Seth said, "I'd rather my balls be sucked dry by a tarantula than have to deal with an angry Katsuya."

"Pleasant."

"Not so much."

They were quiet for a moment. Mokuba took another look around, watching Bakura and Marik, sweaty, sated and bruised, open the refrigerator and sit down on the bleak tile floor. They both sighed and let the cold air from the empty fridge cool them down after their W.W.E. wrestling match across the house.

"You do realize you're letting the cold air out of the refrigerator, right?" Mokuba asked them, pointing to it. Both just cackled evilly and nodded. "That means your cold food won't be so cold."

"What food?" Marik asked, "There isn't even milk in here."

"Then why don't you dunder heads lock yourselves in there is there's so much room?" Atemu asked,

"Would you like some water?" Jouno offered.

"It'll be peace and quiet at last," Seth agreed with Atemu thoughtfully. Yeah, Mokuba thought, and as soon as he door was closed Seth would order the obedient slave to lock a chain around it so they could never get out.

"You got a problem, Mr. Priesty?" Bakura asked and stood, "Ya think _you_ could take _me_? And yes, Jouno, I'd _love_ some water."

Jouno left Seth's side again to climb the mountainous countertops to fetch some glasses for Marik and Bakura. "Don't get them water, Jouno," Seth said, sitting up. "You'll only fuel their stupidity."

"Puh-_lease_, Priesty," Marik said, "Relax and leave the poor slave alone."

"Never."

Mokuba sighed, feeling almost forgotten. He shook his head and stood. It was almost two thirty. Seto would be out of school at three and home by three fifteen; he never went to work until four on Mondays. "It's been short, but Seto will be home soon, and I have to make it there before he does. Look. I can't really help you much now. Especially since you don't even know _how_ to help him. Just...call me if you think of something. Jou's done a lot for me and my brother, so I owe him. You've got my number."

Jouno handed full glasses to Marik and Bakura and looked at Mokuba. "Would you like someone to go with you so you do not walk yourself alone?"

Mokuba looked the the five of them. He was thirteen, _thirteen_, and ten-year-olds wanted to babysit _him_? Uh-huh. No way. "I'm fine."

"Jouno has a point." Seth agreed, "It's dangerous for you to go alone."

"And going with a ten-year-old will make me feel _so_ much safer." Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll call Jou's cell when I get home to tell you I made it. How's that sound?"

Seth's face twisted and Mokuba could see his brother in him. Both of them were concerned for his safety and both tried to find a way that was acceptable on both terms. Though, Mokuba figured, Seth was more easy to please than his big brother. With that kind of face there would be no chance of Seto saying yes to just a 'I made it!' phone call. Seth on the other hand, seemed to be actually considering it.

"Okay," Seth said, "but don't 'I just forgot' me if you don't call or I'll put a tarantula in your tidy-whiteys."

Mokuba rolled his eyes and slipped on his shoes, "Oh my. Whatever will I do?"

"In your sleep!" Seth called after him as he left. Mokuba shook his head. He kind of missed Seth taking over Seto's body, he got away with more back then, but he looked at the situation now.

For some reason, the fact Jou didn't even have any milk in his refrigerator bothered him.

.-.-.-.-.

All five kids looked away.

"Who. was. here?"

None of them answered.

Truthfully, he wasn't stupid. He knew who was there. Not only had he looked through the files of Jouno's mind (which was getting almost sinfully easier as time passed) but even before then when he saw the small footprints of dirt outside his door and the small hand-smudge on the pristine white coat of the door itself. The Egyptians were all too small for the size of each print and Yugi and Ryou had been at school—not that they even knew where he lived.

But sometimes, it was a nice stress reliever to pick on others.

Wow. For a second there he understood Seto Kaiba. Freaky.

"Look, either one of you can tell me or I can lock you in a room and sing Teletubbie songs to you until I go to work, come home and sing more until I decide I want to sleep, wake up and sing some more until you do. And you _will_ be hog tied so you can't get away. Don't doubt me."

"This is child abuse!" Marik cried, "You hear me!"

"It was Mokuba," Atemu said. The three other Yamis looked at him like he'd lost it and he shrugged. What was he to do? He was intimidated and he was a king. He was not used to dealing with this sort of stress. He didn't remember the last time he'd been threatened so seriously. "I do not know what this 'Teletubbie' is, but it sounds unpleasant. The songs of it."

"Nah," Katsuya said, thoughtfully. All the Egyptians looked at him like he was crazy. Like they had the right to talk, Katsuya thought sarcastically. "I don't think they actually have any songs. It was just the first toddler show that came to mind. But thank you for _telling_ me."

He looked at Seth. "Now tell me one—I'm going to give you a handicap—even _slightly_ reasonable reason I should not rip of your balls, shove them down your throat and let you shit them out so I can shove them down your throat _again_?"

"I'm honored that you believe in my thinking power so much that you recognize it was my doing," Seth said limply. "I believe a good reason would be that my balls have brought orgasmic pleasure to your ancient Egyptian soul countless times and ripping them off would be robbing your soul of that. Especially since _you_ won't be getting some from my soul."

Katsuya raised a brow. That...actually seemed like a reasonable reason.

"So the Retriever likes light Priest?" Bakura pronounced, "Eh...it's actually not a bad fit."

"Ya know what?" Katsuya snapped, "At least I'm not self-cestual!"

The entire room went quiet.

"Self...cestual?" Jouno asked. Had his Yami really just made up a new sex thing?

Katsuya had the decency to act sheepish. He...he hadn't actually meant to say it out loud. "Well, yeah...selfcest/self-cestual. Like incest...but with yourself."

"Isn't that just solo?" Marik asked.

Katsuya looked at them all, in their ten-year-old bodies and groaned. His face had to match the color of a Valentine's Day rose! They all looked _ten_ and he was starting to have a serious sex-talk with them! What was _wrong_ with him!

And then this morning Jouno and Seth were practically going to snog! What was wrong with _them_!

What was wrong with _all_ of them!

"You know..." Atemu said, too thoughtfully in Katsuya's opinion, "Seth, if we were in our regular bodies, would it not be seductive to see Jouno and Jou welcoming you into bed together with them?"

"OKAY!" Katsuya shrieked, "This stops right _here_ right _now_!"

"No," Seth said, "I must agree with my cousin."

"Argh!"

"You got yourself into this Yami," Jou advised. Not that his advise was really helping—unless he considered helping Katsuya want to tear his own brains out 'helping'.

"I wanna see Jouno and Retriever make-out!" Marik said, "Unlike us and our Hikaris, their about the same build and everything!"

"I second that motion!" Bakura said, "We should find a way to get us back to normal!"

"Nononono_no!_" Katsuya yelled. The loud chatter that had started to erupt deftly stopped and they all looked at him. Was he okay? "Look. Any more mentioning of sex, besides between Jouno and Seth because that's inevitable (and will only be talked about when _alone_, you listening?) will result in your nose in that corner, you have it?"

For a minute they were all quiet taking it in and examining the corner that Katsuya was pointing to. It was a very...lonely corner in the far edge of the living room. It seemed almost farthest away from everything else, all the discussions they had already had here—in the kitchen—and the silly story they were hoping to convince Katsuya to tell them before they went to sleep tonight in his bed. Away from where Marik and Bakura had wrestled and farther away from where Seth and Jouno were about to snog.

Marik looked up to Katsuya, his eyes big, wide, innocent and _naughty_, "Have you ever fingered yourself?"

.-.-.-.

Marik groaned, rubbing his nose. Katsuya had pushed him into the corner _hard_. It was just a question, and after all the twincest talk, he was curious. Really, he may be _stuck_ in a ten-year-old _sized_ body, but he was no ten-year-old.

And really, had he not loved Malik, Katsuya was really cute when he blushed. He half-wondered why Light Priest didn't like him. Or did he? Marik wondered. Maybe when Katsuya was sleeping he and Bakura could sneak out for a little while. He was just _curious_. Besides, if Katsuya was going to treat them like they're ten, they might as well suck everything out of it they could. Ten-year-old were _curious_.

Maybe not about the same things, but curious all the same.

Marik turned his head to see if he could lock eyes with Bakura, but when he did—like a freaking possessed doll—Katsuya's head turned and glared at him. Immediately Marik was face with a corner again.

Frea-_ky_. It was like he _knew_.

Something fell onto his head and he jumped. When shook his head, a sleek three-inch brown body fell out of his hair and onto the floor in front of him like an offering. Marik blinked a second and looked up then back down at the roach laying on its back as it squirmed helplessly. Puckering his lips thoughtfully, he picked it up, holding it between his index and thumb so it couldn't crawl away, and walked away from his corner to Katsuya.

When he got over to the only full-grown person in the house, he ignored the glare that more or less scared the _crap_ out of him and held up the roach. "I found a—"

Never—_Never_ had Marik heard such a loud, high pitched scream.

.-.-.-.

Katsuya felt so easy. After he had shrieked like a banshee, Marik had thrown the roach immediately outside and went back to his corner. But of course, after the way he saved Katsuya from the giant Katsuya-eating roach (which was, in reality, harmless) Katsuya had immediately forgiven his off-handed comment and gotten the feeling he'd given Marik and Bakura a get out of jail—free card. Now, if he were to find out that they continuously played this card, they'd be in even _more_ trouble then the stuff they used it to get out of.

Sighing, he placed the order of cheese-sticks for them to be taken to the customer. It wasn't the type of cook he really wanted to be, but hey, it was _cooking_ and he wasn't out on the floor dealing with drunk pervs either. He didn't really have much to complain about, especially since the pay was sorta decent.

It was just so _slow_ tonight.

He was falling asleep where he stood until one of the girls came in, rang the bell and shouted '_Order up!'_. Then, he'd wake up, fix the order and go back to his state of stand-sleeping. However, that had been his third order in the past three hours he'd been there. At least he was getting paid. He had to keep thinking that. He was getting paid. He was getting paid. He was getting...yawning...paid...He...

Think about the kids! He encouraged. After he got his first paycheck he could go buy them clothes and actually make rent! He hadn't thought he'd be able to make rent this time after he'd bought food for everyone. Speaking of food...his stomach hurt. It was past the point of rumbling, but in order to conserve food for the kids, he hadn't eaten much...hell. Who was he kidding, he didn't even remember the last time he ate!

It was fine. He was in a doozy because he had missed a turn he didn't know was coming up. After a few paychecks he'd have everything organized and everything would be okay. He would eat like he used to and everyone would have clothes by then too, and he would be okay. They would all be okay.

Including Yugi and Ryou. They'd be okay too, because they wouldn't know about them. They would carry on like before even after the kids went back to Egypt and there was no one there to welcome him home, or get him water when he collapsed on his bed in the living room, or rescue him from roaches...

Katsuya leaned on the counter and sighed. I'll be okay, he told himself. _I'll be okay...

* * *

_

I didn't do a good job with the humor I sorry! I reread dis and I think 'this is no funny! this dramatic!' So I change genres. I so sohry I fail you ouh great genre of Humor!

_lol anyways. Hope you enjoyed this chappie!_


	5. Chapter 5

Has _anyone_ heard of updating (well, besides willowsnake because I've read the updations which means she _has _heard of updates...but she(?) could always update more wink wink nudge nudge hint hint)? Is that so much to ask for? It's _summer vacation here in the U.S._ and I'm lacking updatioooooons.

I'm gunna _die_!

Okay, not really, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

* * *

Katsuya gently put his keys down on the kitchen table. It was four-thirty in the morning and even Seth and Jouno were fast asleep. He looked at the pair sleeping in their crossed arms on the table, and gently ran his hands through their hair, one at a time, and lovingly kissed their temples. Jouno shifted a moment, but that was all the reaction that he had gotten from either of them.

Katsuya smiled softly. He felt a warm love-pit form in his chest as he continued to watch them soundly sleep. They must have been waiting for him to return even though he had told them he was going to be late.

He put his duffel bag on the floor under the table and walked to the bathroom. As expected, Atemu was draped over the edges in the tub, snoring softly. Katsuya found that no matter how many times he put Atemu in the bed in the bedroom, or where Atemu fell asleep, the Pharaoh would somehow make his way into the tub. Padding over to the tub, Katsuya keeled down and put a warm kiss on Atemu's forehead. The poor kid was freezing and Katsuya decided blankets were also on the top of his "need to get" list.

Katsuya left the bathroom and went to check on Marik and Bakura in the bedroom. Both of them were tangled together in the blanket. It was weird, because when it was just the two of them they moved around and got twisted on anything on the bed, but when Jouno or Seth were with them, it was almost as if they weren't there. Katsuya laughed lightly, removing Bakura's foot from Marik's face and Marik's leg from Bakura's chest. He somehow manage to untangle them from the blanket and settle them side-by-side again without waking them up, a proud moment for the teen.

He leaned over to do the same thing he had done for the other three Egyptians, planting a kiss on Marik's forehead and moving to Bakura who grabbed hold of him like he was some sort of over sized Teddy bear. He squirmed for a second, but not too hard because he didn't want to wake the kids up. They were so cute and quiet...He envied their level of contentedness.

Bakura lazily open his eyes and looked at Katsuya. "You're home—aah—really late."

"Go back ta sleep, Bak'ra," Katsuya whispered softly, ruffling Bakura's hair affectionately. "And let go."

Bakura mumbled and pulled Katsuya down onto the mattress with him and Marik. Using the hold of his arms wrapped around Katsuya's neck, Bakura snuggled closer to the warm body. "Go t' sleep..."

Katsuya wiggled a little in distress. He was dirty from working in the kitchen at the strip club, he couldn't smell to pretty, why would Bakura want him to lay down with him and Marik? Not to mention he was afraid he would roll one of them over in his sleep, despite the King Size of his mattress. He could seriously hurt one of their fragile ten-year-old bodies...not that he was completely sure that he had enough on his body to actually hurt them anymore.

Bakura opened his eyes and glared at Katsuya. Katsuya pouted and looked down in defeat. Shouldn't _he_ be the one glaring at the ten-year-old not the ten-year-old glaring at him? Something was switched here.

Katsuya grumbled, but closed his eyes and draped his arm over Bakura. He was tired and it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes and lay there until Bakura let go...

.-.-.-.-.-

Katsuya groaned and opened his heavy eyes to the shaking and the sound of his cell phone ringing. He did _not_ want to deal with this right now. He needed to get _some_ sleep before school today. He'd only had his eyes closed for five minutes, who could possibly be calling _this_ early in the morning?

What if someone was in trouble?

"Yami, wake up, your phone won't stop and we can't answer it. It is apparently Yugi."

Katsuya grumbled but sat up, covering his eyes from the sun and taking to phone from Jouno. "Mmm'llo?"

_**"**Jou!_ Where are you? You said you'd call if you were ever going to skip school! Are you okay? You didn't collapse did you? Do you have a fever? Should I come over after school?**"**

Katsuya furrowed his brow and looked at Jouno in one of his shirts. It was so big on the kid. "Wha' ya t'lkin' 'bout, Yug'? It's five in da mornin' school don' star' 'til seven."

**"**Jou!**"** Yugi said, **"**It's ten fifty! We're having lunch break!**"**

Katsuya frowned and pulled his phone from his ear to see that it was, indeed, ten-fifty-seven a.m. "Well," Katsuya said gracefully, "Fuck."

**"**Jou...**"**

"Sorry, Yug'," Katsuya said before he yawned. He stretched his back, arching it as far as he could go, and stood. God, did that feel good. "I overslept. Don't worry, I'm fine."

**"**Are you sure? You haven't looked...energetic for the past week. Even the teachers looked worried when they called attendance and you weren't here.**"**

"Yeah," Katsuya answered, looking at the five psycho's bustling about his kitchen. Jouno climbed on a chair in front of the stove, turned it on and moved an already food filled pan onto a closer burner. Seth sat reading the news paper Katsuya didn't even _want_ to know how he got, drinking coffee (also of which Katsuya had no desire to know how he got). Black coffee. Yuck. Atemu also sat at the table, drinking tea Katsuya must of had in the cupboards. He waved a good morning and Katsuya waved back. Marik and Bakura were sitting on the floor and had a playing card deck Katsuya _knew_ he didn't have before. They must had gotten it when they got the newspaper and coffee.

...Great. They better not get caught by the police or he was in deep shit.

"Look, Yug'," Katsuya reassured, "I'm okay. I'll see ya tomorrow in class."

Yugi didn't answer back for a while and Katsuya almost felt afraid Yugi might want to come over. That would be bad, really really bad. But when Yugi sighed and said, 'okay, see you tomorrow' Katsuya smiled. He was in the clear. "Bye."

The phone clicked, and Katsuya went back to the busy kitchen. "Thanks for wakin' me up, guys."

"You needed the sleep," Seth said, dropping one side of the news paper to take a sip of his coffee. "We all thought so. I actually thanked Bakura."

"Which is sayin' somethin'," Bakura deadpanned. He flipped a card over and Marik cursed before pushing the large pile between them to him.

"Does anyone want any pancakes?" Jouno asked. The crowd answer and large yes in unison. Katsuya shook his head.

"Where did you learn to make pancakes?"

"On the container," Jouno said, holding up the yellow Bisquick container. "Master read it to me."

Holding his head, Katsuya sighed. He was not going to ask, he was not going to ask, he was _not _going to ask..."Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Well," Marik said, but still focused on the card game, "We knew it'd be stupid to steal from the store..."

"So I pick-pocketed some money and we bought it," Bakura finished, putting down apparently _another_ good card. Marik cursed and pushed the cards to Bakura.

Katsuya groaned and about collapsed. They said it as if it were no big deal! Why was he the one stuck with these little monsters in cute little kid disguises? He felt gypped!

"Would...you like some pancakes, Yami? We got some milk as well..." Jouno offered. He even had the decency to look sheepish. _He _knew they'd done wrong. Katsuya felt him smile and nod at the little guy. It wasn't his fault, he was just pulled into the mess.

Except the fact he was the one who went and priced everything, Katsuya mussed, sorting through the slave's anxious mind as he walked over and sat at the last available chair at the table. Seth had taught him with numbers very well in Egypt. Hell, Katsuya wouldn't be surprised if Jouno's math was better than his own. It actually looked that way anyways.

_Yami, may I have help with plates?_

Katsuya jumped at Jouno's voice in his head. It didn't happen often, but when it did it always surprised Katsuya. "Y-yeah." He said out loud and stood_._

_Yami, if you are going to sift through my mind, you might as well talk through it._

_"_I don't know how to," Katsuya admitted. He was proud he could so easily go through Jouno's thoughts he never really thought of doing anything else. He'd tried once, to look into Jouno's memories, and even with Jouno's permission to look through them by himself...it had been to hard for Katsuya, despite the fact all he wanted to know was what Jouno used to eat.

_It is easy, just talk to me like you do, but in your mind._

**Like **"This? Ah, shit."

"You almost had it," Jouno encouraged softly. He smiled at Katsuya as the larger boy reached beside him in the cupboards to get some plates. "We'll work on it."

"Yeah," Katsuya muttered, "As well as gettin' up in time for school, managin' my finances wit' you guys here, and gettin' ya guys clothes."

"Why don't we go today?" Atemu asked. "You have already missed school."

"First of all, _you_ can't go." Katsuya held out a plate for Jouno to put the slightly burnt pancakes on. "Your wearin' large T-shirts. It'll be suspicious. Second, ever heard of money? Cause I don't have it."

Atemu shrugged, "I figured we'd all get one out fit at least now, so we can go out in public."

"For now, ya don't need to go out in public." Katsuya said. Jouno jumped off the chair and dragged it to the table as Katsuya put the plate down. "I'll get a few other things first. Like food."

"Food is usually good," Marik said.

"I think we need potato chips. Salt and Vinegar," Bakura suggested.

"Ah, no." Katsuya denied. "We're getting good for you foods. Like carrots."

"Yuck," Seth said. "Even my Hikari does not like carrots."

"It is not the only thing he will get, Master." Jouno looked up questioningly at Katsuya, "Right, Yami?"

"Yep," Katsuya nodded, patting Jouno's head. "We can't eat dat many, our skin'll turn orange."

"Really?" Marik and Bakura asked, looking away from the card game for the first time.

"Can we try it?" Bakura asked.

"You two are already orange looking enough," Seth said, folding his newspaper closed and beckoning Jouno onto his lap.

"Katsuuuuuuya," Marik whined. Katsuya furrowed his brow, unsure that they were actually talking to him; it wasn't a dog name. "Make him be nice!"

"Yeah!" Bakura agreed. "Tell Priesty to be nice!"

Katsuya turned his head to tell Seth to be nice, raising his finger to wag it when he stopped. He felt kind of like...like a mom. He hated the fact that mothers were usually female, but it wasn't normally the dad that was known for the go-to on your siblings anymore. He blushed rapidly and started to splutter for a short moment of frazzlement. No! _No_! It wasn't like that at all, he told himself. He just happened to be the largest and the common get-along factor between them all.

Like a mom.

"E-eh!"

"What is wrong, Katsuya?" Seth asked.

"Jou?" Atemu followed after.

"No—nothing!"

"Jouno?" Seth turned, looking at his lover in his lap.

In his surprise Katsuya had dropped his guard on his mind, he could now feel Jouno shifting through it and shivered. It felt so awkward, how did Jouno never complain when he did it? If it weren't for that fact, Katsuya would have yelled at the kid.

"He feels like a mother." Jouno paused. "But he enjoys it, it makes him feel like he has a family..." He added thoughtfully.

"D'awwwwwwwwe!" Bakura cooed. "He loooooooves us."

"Awwwwwe!" Marik followed, "He does!"

"I love him, too." Seth said.

Again, Katsuya blushed heavily and started to splutter spasticly. He—he had no idea what to do! He never had anyone tell him they loved him before! He felt so funny! There were butterflies in his dropping stomach, and he felt thrilled and excited like he was on a roller coaster paused at the top of a really high mount, and he felt so confused as if Einstein had just asked him to solve the equation E equals MCsquared out of crack-face nowhere! He didn't know what any of the letters even mean!

"I also love Jou," Atemu smirked and rested his chin on his hand. "He makes a good Mother."

"Us too!" Marik said motioning to himself and Bakura.

"Yeah! We love Katsuya too!"

Katsuya squeezed his eyes shut. Oh! He was so embarrassed! "I'mgonnagobuyfood! I'llseeyoulater! Bye!"

Katsuya opened his eyes and ran for his keys, ignoring the affectionate laughs from the Egyptians. He grabbed them and made head way out the door in the same clothes he wore to work yesterday.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Katsuya ignored the rumble in his stomach and threw the third blanket into his cart. He should have taken a pancake on his way out...

On the bright side though, he got a paycheck he had forgotten to pick up last Friday. He could at least buy some food and a couple more blankets, especially since he had gotten the few forgotten hours of overtime that put a bonus in his check. That was always good. He loved those forgotten-about-until-you-get-them-back joys. Sometimes they were all you need to lift a dampened mood. Though, Katsuya was very happy to begin with.

He had been told that he was loved! The thought still brought a blush to his face, but it also brought a smile. Sure, it had been from five looney-bin Egyptians, but...he loved them too. Like family.

He looked at the blankets. Three should be enough, right? One for Atemu, one for Seth and Jouno that often slept near him in the living room, and one for him...though maybe he should put the third one back and get some pillows. Something to prop Atemu's head off the side of the tub, and a body pillow for Seth and Jouno to share...? He put the third blanket back. He was fine without a blanket for now, it wasn't cold yet. He could get more blankets for the cold that was coming in a few weeks later.

Okay, he'd go get the pillows and then go food shopping.

.-.-.-.-.-.

There was a knock on the door. Seth looked over to Jouno, who shook his head. Furrowing his brow he called out, "Who is it?"

"Mokuba."

Seth and Jouno looked at each other before Jouno climbed off Seth lap and went to fetch Mokuba.

"I've found some clothes," Mokuba said, holding up a few bags, "From when I was a kid. They may smell a little bad from being in storage, but they're in good condition and I don't think Seto will really miss them too much."

Seth blinked in surprise and smiled, "Thank you, Mokuba. This helps more than you could expect."

"Well," Mokuba said, peeking around at the three Egyptians wandering into the kitchen curiously. "I noticed last time that all you guys had on were large shirts. I remember Seto had save my clothes up in the attic and I went searching for them." He paused and looked at the bags. "There's more, but I could only carry two bags at a time without having to get a chauffeur hired by Big Brother."

"Mom, will be happy," Bakura said off hand, flicking a wrist, "not having to buy us clothes."

"'Mom'?"

"Yami," Jouno said, "He felt like a mother this morning and none of us has stopped calling him Mother since."

Mokuba made a face like he was trying really hard to get it, "ah."

Atemu shook his head, "You had to be there to see him blush and splutter. It was amusing as it was cute."

Mokuba smiled, finally getting it. He knew it wasn't as easy as 'he felt like a mother'. "I get it now." He had to admit, Katsuya could be really cute sometimes. "Do you think there's anything at our mansion that I might be able to get him?"

"Sure," Marik said, "food, a bed, pillows, blankets, security, though not real sure ya can bring it here."

Mokuba gave Marik a sorry look as well as a confused one. The last he remembered, Marik and Bakura weren't exactly 'caring' types. In fact they tended to hate a lot. "I can probably get some blankets?"

"That'll be nice," Seth nodded, "The only blanket we have is just that. One. It's thick, but it doesn't leave Katsuya's mattress while we all tend to sleep in separate areas."

Mokuba nodded and cursed indignantly as his phone rang. Pressing a button on the touch screen, he deftly answered it, "Hello?"

There was a high pitched scribble from the other end. Mokuba got an 'Oh Shit!' look on his face as he answered back, "I'm fine, Big Brother. It's just nice to be a normal kid sometimes."

More scribble.

"I know I'm a Kaiba...but—yes. I'm sorry, Big Brother. I'll wait for the driver at Starbucks." Mokuba hung up the phone and sighed. "Sorry, it seems brother just got out of his meeting and just got the call that I had left. Again."

"No," Jouno shook his head, "You really helped us out...we're sorry we got you in trouble."

"And you'll probably hear from Momma later," Marik said, "He probably yell at ya for charity then thank ya for the clothes."

"Probably," Mokuba agreed. It was Katsuya's way, and Mokuba wouldn't change it. Katsuya was just too big hearted and proud sometimes. He looked at his phone. "I'll see you later. If I don't hurry, I won't make it to Starbucks."

"Stay safe," Atemu said, "Don't let the light priest be too hard on you."

Mokuba smiled, "He acts tough, but he's not."

Seth smiled as Mokuba trotted out of the kitchen and out of the door. "It's true, Seto is a big softie."

.-.-.-.

Katsuya knew Mokuba had been there again, and he knew those bags were full of more clothes like the ones the Egyptians were wearing, and he was eternally grateful. A bit peeved that he was being treated like charity, but all together grateful in the end. However...

He was late.

He quickly dropped the stuff and started stripping down the hallway. He needed to be at work in less than an hour and it took a half an hour to get there presentably. "You guys! Can you unpack and put everything cold in the refrigerator? I'm running late for work."

"Is there anything to go in the freezer?" Jouno asked, peeking around the corner.

"Ice cream!" Katsuya shouted, slamming the bathroom shut. "And Popsicles!"

"Okay..." Jouno said, picking up the bags off the hallway floor. He was surprised when he notice Bakura and Marik helping. He paused, staring incredibly at them.

"What?" They blushed. Bakura picked up another bag and said, "He's helped us, there's no reason we can't help him."

"What 'Kura said," Marik added, picking up the last bag.

Jouno smiled at them, "Thank you."

Both of them looked away. "Whatever," they said in unison.

Jouno chuckled softly. They were like the twins in the family, he thought. They made good twins too, always at each other's side, same interests. It was cute. When he passed the thought onto Katsuya, along with a claim that they were Katsuya's twins, there was a embarrassed splutter and he could hear the large slip and fall from the shower. He flinched and passed a sorry, but couldn't stop smiling.

He loved his Yami, like the other loved his Yami too.

* * *

I apologize for it's shortness...But it's updated! (unlike _some _stories grumble grumble. Lol I'm just kidding)

Anyways, what are Bakura/Ryou's favorite cards and Marik/Malik's favorite cards. Like Seto goes to blue eyes, Katsuya to red eyes, Atemu/Yugi to magicians...what goes to the other two yami/hikari pairs? More than one (about two would be nice) for each pair is preferred but one is DEFINITELY better than none!


End file.
